Triangle
by tetsuhideyoshi
Summary: Miku suka Kaito. Kaito suka Miku. Miku suka Kaito, Kaito suka Miku. Miku-- *dibekep*, yah, ini cinta segitiga KaitoXMikuX.... Gakupo? 'a first fict, mohon dimaafkan kalau ada kata yg salah.
1. Chapter 1

Cewek berambut biru muda itu melamun menghadap ke lapangan bola. Menatap kea rah cowok berambut biru tua, Shion Kaito. _Hari ini pun dia tampan_, katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Miku-nee!" panggil cewek berambut kuning. Kagamine Rin. Miku langsung memalingkan tatapannya ke Rin, dan berpura-pura bahwa dia kebetulan ada disitu. "kenapa Miku-nee adea disini?" Tanya Rin dengan tatapan cerianya. "a—aku hanya kebetulan lewat disini, a-ada apa Rin?". "ini" kata Rin sambil menyodorkan amplop biru muda yang mirip dengan warna rambut Miku. Disitu tertulis '_untuk Hatsune Miku-nee_' "apa ini?" Tanya Miku kebingungan. "ya ampun! Nee-chan jahat! Masa lupa kalau minggu depan itu hari ulang tahunku dan Len!"

Miku berpikir sejenak. Lalu mengingat. Hari ini adalah tanggal 20 Desember. Yang berarti 5 hari lagi natal, dan 7 hari lagi… "ASTAGA! Ya ampun, maafkan aku Rin… aku lupa sekarang sudah tanggal 20…" ucap Miku dengan nada minta maaf. "ya, dimaafkan. Jangan lupa ya!" ucap Rin seraya berbalik dan melambaikan tangan. Miku pun membalas melambaikan tangannya. Di tengah salju, dia tidak menyadari, seseorang—tidak, dua orang memperhatikannya.

"Mi—ku~!" sahabatnya, Akita Neru menepuk pundak Miku. Syal-nya menyentuh leher Miku sehingga membuat Miku kegelian. "Neru, geli. Minggir!" ucap Miku sambil tertawa menahan geli, lalu menyingkirkan syal Neru. "hei, hari ini kita harus kumpul di markas Vocaloid" kata Neru. "ada apa?" "tidak tahu, master yang menyuruh". Miku pun termanggut dan pikirannya mulai berjalan. Kalau hari ini kumpul, berarti… aku bisa bertemu Kaito?

Muka Miku mendadak merah padam. "ke-kenapa Miku?! Kau demam?" cemas Neru. "bu-bukan! A—aku tidak apa-apa! Ja—jam berapa kita harus kumpul?" kata Miku, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Neru mengangkat bahunya, tanda tak tahu. Miku menganggut, sambil mengalihkan mukanya dari Neru, dia tersenyum kecil.


	2. Chapter 2

"semua sudah berkumpul?" Tanya Master dari Vocaloid. "belum, Hatsune dan Kamui belum datang" jawab Meiko sambil mengunyah permen karet. "itu Gakupo!" kata Megurine Luka, menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk. Pintu itu terbuka secara otomatis, dan terlihat sosok tinggi, berambut panjang ungu, Kamui Gakupo. Dia memasuki ruangan lalu member salam kepada Master, dan melihat sekitar dan berkata, "orang terakhir akan segera datang" . yang lain kebingungan dengan kata itu, sampai beberapa detik kemudian seorang cewek berteriak "maaf, aku terlambat!". Miku. Semua orang terpana akan insting Gakupo. Gakupo tertawa sinis.

"jadi semua sudah datang?" Tanya Master kembali. Semuanya mengangguk. Miku menengok ke arah kanan, mencari Kaito. Tiba-tiba saat dia menengok ke kiri, Kaito tepat berada di sebelahnya. Jantungnya terasa mau copot. Mukanya mendadak merah padam. Lalu ia menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia tidak sadar bahwa Kaito melihatnya. "ya" master memulai pembicaraannya. "kalian semua sudah tahu kalau besok kita akan pergi ke Pulau Selatan—" "APA?!" teriak Miku kaget. Semua melihat ke dirinya, termasuk Kaito. "Miku-chan, kau tidak membaca undangan dari Len dan Rin?" kata Luka yang berada di samping kanannya. "eh.. sebentar…" Miku mengeluarkan amplop berisi undangan dari Rin tadi. Ia merobek amplopnya, dan menemukan kata-kata: _Tempat: Pulau Selatan ( berangkatnya tanggal 21 lho! \(^o^)/ )_

"oh… iya. Hehe" Miku nyengir, diikuti dengan ledakan tawa dari yang lain. Kaito tertawa kecil. Semua tertawa. Kecuali Gakupo. Lalu master pun mengangkat telunjuknya, dan semua diam. "yak, kita lanjutkan." "jadi besok kalian semua kumpul di dermaga, dan kita akan berangkat dengan pesiar" semuanya menganggut. "mewah sekali" bisik Luka. "maklumi saja-lah, Rin dan Len kan orang kaya" kata Gumi yang berada di sebelah Luka. Miku tertawa berbisik.

Miku mulai mengantuk, dia menganggut-anggut. Sekali-kali terpejam matanya, dia langsung bangun lagi. Lalu tanpa sengaja Luka menyenggolnya, dan Miku terjatuh ke kiri. Meniban Kaito.


End file.
